What Will You Do
by DangerousWeather
Summary: Other copy got deleted. But.. it's back up! rnWhat if Hiro quit Bad Luck for good? But... What if Hiro quit life as well. CHAPTER 2 up! Chapter 3.. a little behind schedual
1. What will you do?

**What Will You Do**

Gomen! Sorry! My other chapters got deleted... by some mysterious... _thing. _Actually. It was me. I we putting the second chapter up. But then...I deleted both of them.

Okay okay.. Let's get on to the story !

* * *

"I quit! I'm sick of this 'selling a million copies' shit!" Hiro yelled almost letting the whole building hear his bitching. 

"Fine Hiro! Quit! See if I care!" Shuichi screamed. "You were always just slowing us down!"

Hiro's eyes sharpened. "_I _slowed Bad Luck down!" Hiro spat. "What about you and your-" Hiro was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"Not Bad Luck Hiro. I _mean _me and Yuki."

Hiro almost felt his heart sink. "So I slowed your relationship down, huh?" Hiro's face softened "Sorry I screwed up your life."

"Good! I hope to never see you again!" Shuichi hissed. Hiro walked as if he was hit with a bullet to the heart. He stumbled out the doors of NG and looked back.

Hiro stomped around in the park kicking defenseless rocks who's only crime was, was to be in Hiro's way. 'Goddamn! Guy's don't cry!' Hiro thought to himself. He finally gave up the fight and let the tears fall freely down his face. His once lustful eyes had grown dark and distant. 'It's because you met him. It always used to be _us,_ now us is not me and Shuichi, but Shuichi and Yuki.' Just then, Hiro's legs gave in and he fell onto the pebble covered ground. 'Damn, this has got to be the worst day… ever.' Hiro picked himself up and headed straight for is apartment.

His apartment wasn't very big, but it was just big enough for one person, and occasionally a certain whiny pink headed singer. 'Was I just used? Was I used by Shuichi when he had problems with his _lover?_" A few months before, Shuichi would just come over because Hiro was his friend. Now, the only times Shuichi ever came over was when he was having problems with Yuki.

"How could you do this to me Shuichi! I helped you through so much and then only thing I got was a 'Where's my Yuki." I'm sick of hearing his name! I wish that…" Hiro was cut off the a knock on the door. He wiped the years from his face and fixed himself up. He peered out the door hole and saw that it was none other that the pink headed idiot himself.

Hiro slowly unlocked the door and opened it. He was afraid it was another yelling. "Yes Shuichi."

"Uh… Hiroshi… I know this is a bit weird. But, you're jealous aren't you? All you want to do is strip my feelings away from Yuki, and paste them onto yourself. Like that will ever happen. I love Yuki and I will keep on coming back to him no matter how many times he pushes me away." Shuichi then took a light breather and continued "I will _not _let you or any other person in the world get in the way of my happiness. I bet your wondering were you come into all of this. You have been trying to get my attention ever since me and Yuki got together. Once something has finally gone right in my life, _you_ try to screw it up."

"Shuichi, you don't understand…" Hiro said in a low monotone voice.

"Just stay away from me!" Shuichi spat. "Now, good day to you, and I hope you have a nice and happy life." He said walking out the door greeting Hiro's fingers with the door.

Hiro's heart sunk and so did he. He had fallen onto the floor unconscious.

Sorry folks… I had a writers block after this point. But please R and R. This is my first Fanfic, and my goal is 10 good reviews. So… You know what to do.


	2. From me to you

Chapter 2 : _From Me to You_

This is the SECOND! YES! SECOND chapter! Thank you for your support! I love you all! I have to start commenting more... yes?

On to the story!

* * *

Suguru on the other line was beginning to tap his finger and swear to himself. He was confused on why Hiro had charged out of N.G. like how he did. Suguru was just loosing his patience when Hiro's answering machine picked up;

"Hey, this is Hiroshi! Sorry I can't pick up the phone right now. I don't normally check my messages, but maybe if you're lucky I will. Ja! Oh and by the way, if this is Shuichi calling… keep calling and I'll be sure to answer."

"Aa Hiro, this is Suguru. Please call me back as soon as you get this message." Suguru slowly hung up the phone and tried to recall what had happened that day. "I've never seen Hiro act that way, especially toward Shuichi." Suguru thought. "I hope he's not doing anything stupid…" He picked up the phone and dialed Hiro's number once again with no success. "Hiro please. Don't be doing anything stupid… not again."

Flashback

"Hiro! Please stop this!" Suguru screamed.

"Since to when am I your concern? What I do is my business and my business alone." Hiro spat pulling back his arm from Suguru's fragile hands.

"You shouldn't be doing this…" Suguru took a moment and continued, "If there's a problem, you can come to me."

"I don't need you to worry about me…" Hiro's eye's softened.

"Yes I do!" Suguru clutched Hiro's arm and looked and the five red long lines along his wrist. "This- this was not the answer."

"I couldn't go any deeper…" Suguru could tell that Hiro was on the verge of tears.

"It's a good thing that you didn't, if you were to go any deeper than you did, you'd… be dead."

End of Flashback

The word "dead" repeated over and over in his head. "Hiro, please don't tell me that…"

Hiro was still laying there like tucked in a little ball like a small child that was separated from his mother. Tears had escaped his eyes in his sleep. Suguru now was desparately trying to get a hold of Hiro, he was on his 11th time of calling. The ring finally breached Hiro's sleep and he answered groggily;

"Hello… This is Hiroshi…" He said blankly.

"Hiro! It's good to know that you're still with us." Suguru said trying to choke back some of his tears.

Hiro scratched his head "What do you mean 'still with us?"

"I thought that you had – committed suicide… stupid huh?"

"Why would I do something like that? There's no reason to worry about me." Hiro said trying to raise his voice to make it sound like he was the same happy Hiro he was when they had first met.

"It was just the way you walked out of N.G. today…" Suguru paused, "I just thought something was up."

Hiro groaned and answered "Something is up." His voice deepened, "I have decided that I'm quitting band luck. All I'm really doing his slowing you guys down and you guys don't need that… so if there isn't anything else you need to ask I guess I better go."

"Hiro, there's some…" Suguru was cut off by the click of the phone. "Damn it Hiro…"

Hiro's feet moved heavily as if he had been shot towards the kitchen. He opened the cabinet and grabbed a rather large square glass bottle. He popped open the top and the contents flow into his body. The taste was unbearable, but the feeling after was remarkable. "Why do I have this?" Hiro's words were beginning to slur almost to the point that no one could understand. "Oh, that's right. It's from that party N.G. was throwing last month… for Bad Luck selling 2 million copies." Hiro paused, "… Two million copies…" He threw the now half full glass bottle on the floor letting all the pieces shatter; he stepped over the shards of glass cutting his feet to the bathroom leaving a trail of red foot prints.

The alcohol was getting to him. His head started to pulse faster and faster. While in the bathroom, Hiro emptied his medicine cabinet although there wasn't much pills there. He found herbal pills, Tylenol, Aspirin, and some weird sleeping pill. He stared the pills mindlessly pouring them out into one hand. In total he only had 12 or 13 pills. He turned on the faucet and down all of the pills at once.

Okay! So that's the end of the chapter… I know it sucked! But yeah, I was writing it at 3 in the morning. So please excuse the mistakes...

Fujisaki on the other can kept calling Hiro, but there was not luck; he kept on getting his cheesy answering machine. 'God damn it.' He thought. "Mr. K, can you drive me to Hiroshi's house?"

"Eh? He's the guitarist right?" K answered.

"Yes, just please, drive me to his house." Suguru pleaded.

Hiroshi had saved the conspicuous sleeping pill for last. He knew that taking in all these pills would counter act with the alcohol giving him the slow and painful death he always wanted. "This will show you all that I really was serious…" He muttered. 'Stupid good for nothing parents. They expected too much from me… until that wench and prick god divorced. They tried to make it a living hell for me. I said that I wanted to die. They just never cared no matter how serious I looked; they all thought that it was a joke, a fib. I don't need her to lie to me, she could have just said "Hiroshi, I don't want you here, please, stop interfering with my life and get out." I know that you wanted to say that… You wanted to say that ever since you got married to him… am I not right?' he though to himself. "Soon it will all be over… damn you."

Thoughts of Fujisaki, Shuichi, Noriko, Ryuichi, Sakano, and even Mr. K flashed in his mind. "Fuck it – It'll all be over soon."

* * *

Well.. That's a rap. Sorry for the long wait. I'm pretty sure that chapter three... will be up in a few hours.. Since.. this was done... well.. a very long time ago. 


End file.
